Christmas Special
by pontathon
Summary: The events that happen on Ranma's second Christmas with the tendo's RA, oneshot.


Okay guys… I'm sorry I haven't been able to work on my other fic but you know life just sometimes carries you away I thought I'd write this Christmas fic because I had a little time to myself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Akane woke to the light gently filtering through her window, she sat up slowly stretched and rubbed her eyes. She sighed 'Christmas eve, this marks almost two years since Ranma had come and still nothing had happened.' It was common knowledge that after Jusendo the pair had stopped arguing, or at least toned down their arguments, but neither of them had made a move to get rid of either the fiancée's or the suitors and it seemed to Akane that nothing would happen, after all what could she do about Kuno, he was just delusional, she supposed that Ranma had the same problem with Kodatchi, but he hadn't done anything about Shampoo or Ukyo yet either.

Akane just hoped that Ranma had gotten her something nice for Christmas because she didn't want to look like a fool when she gave him his present. It was a very nicely crafted Yin, Yang medallion with a leather strap, she had gotten it from a wandering tradesman, who said it had the power to control the energies in a person, but that wasn't the reason that she had gotten it, rather it was because she thought it suited Ranma's situation perfectly and even though it was quite expensive it was a price she was willing to pay for the obvious quality of the item, magic or not.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ranma woke with a start as he did almost every day since the Jusendo event. As his heart rate slowed back to a normal pace he began his morning routine of checking on every member of the household, to make sure they were safe, he mused while walking silently through the corridors of the house about how Nabiki had caught him doing so one morning and had told him that it was fine to keep an eye on things and that as long as he didn't break into her room she wouldn't say anything. Ranma had been quite surprised by the show of generosity of the middle Tendo daughter who usually would have made him pay too keep her silence but simply assumed that Nabiki had been too tired to be bothered with his morning antics. He came to the last door he had to check pausing for a moment to listen to the clatter of pans in the kitchen down stairs to affirm that Kasumi was there making breakfast.

He gently pushed the door open and took a peek inside only to find Akane staring right back at him. In his surprise he tried to back peddle and in the process of doing so knocked the door fully open and landed on his backside. Akane paused for a second before she began giggling at the situation. Ranma who realized that he wasn't going to receive a beating slowly stood up in an effort to make himself look composed, however Akane's giggling became outright laughter removing any air of composure that there might have been.

When Akane's laughing fit came to an end she smiled at Ranma before asking, "What did you want Ranma?" Ranma managed to mumble out something inaudible, which caused Akane to ask, "what?"

"I said I was just checking to see if you were okay."

"Oh." "Have you gotten all your Christmas shopping done?"

"Umm… no not yet," the truth was that he did have most of it done really, it was just one item he was waiting on, and he even managed to get a back up present, just incase. He really hoped that the present was ready on time but the storekeeper had told him that due to the traffic over the holiday period that it might not quite make it in time for Christmas, especially since it needed some special adjustments when it did arrive.

"Well are you going to finish your shopping?"

"Umm… it's not quite that simple, I uh.. have to wait for a delivery."

"On Christmas eve! What if it doesn't make it today?"

"Well it doesn't matter that much I have a back up, it'll just have to be a late Christmas present is all."

"Well I hope they won't be disappointed."

"Yea, I hope so too." An uneasy silence covered the two before Ranma decided it was about time to leave Akane's presence, without saying a word he quietly slipped out of the house and into the dojo to practice a few kata's Akane sighed quietly after him her eyes holding a melancholy expression.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Akane had been helping out around the house setting up the last little things for Christmas tomorrow, she had even been allowed by Kasumi and Nodoka to cook a batch of cookies, which although oddly shaped had turned out to taste reasonable and had no poisoning affects. But Akane was worried she hadn't seen Ranma since lunch time and it was almost five-thirty. She wished that he was back already but she wasn't about to offer to go out and look for him that would make the fathers start rejoicing and celebrating and probably damaging most of the Christmas decorations. Luckily for Akane's sanity Ranma had returned shortly after six and had joined the household for a late dinner, which Akane found strange as this obviously meant that he had talked to Kasumi about how late he was going to be.

It was just as dinner was ending that Genma and Soun tried to pull of their uniting the family's trick. Genma had cast a fishing rod baited with mistletoe towards Ranma and Akane, Ranma, more instinctively that consciously grabbed the item out of the air before, it had a chance to be held over their heads. When Ranma took the time to look at what was in his had he threw a disgusted look at his Father and then excused himself from the table.

Akane walked out into the Dojo where Ranma had gone after dinner, he was going through a very complex kata and Akane watched his gracefulness with a little envy. Ranma noticing he had company bought his kata to a stop. Akane sighed, "I wish I could do that."

"Why can't you?"

"Ranma you know I'm not as good as you, you don't have to rub it in my face"

"Umm… That's not what I meant Akane the kata is really easy, it just looks hard, so there is no reason you wouldn't be able to do it, come on I'll show you."

"OK." The next hour was filled with Akane learning the kata which once she had gotten the rhythm down she found was in fact surprisingly easy. Now that she could do the kata, Ranma began to do the opposing kata slowly forcing her to increase her speed until finally Akane moved back out of exhaustion. "That was great Akane you really got the hang of that one."

"Thank you Ranma." Akane looked at the clock on the wall, which stated that it was now eleven o'clock, as her eyes met Ranma's they made a silent agreement that it was time to go to bed. As Akane went to leave the Dojo Ranma blocked her path. "I believe you owe me something,"

"I already said thankyou," said Akane starting to get irritated.

"That's not what I meant." Ranma looked pointedly into her eyes and then slowly looked upwards, Akane followed his gaze, she saw the mistletoe that Ranma had confiscated from their fathers hanging above her, she began to blush and then noticed that Ranma was fidgeting, she guessed that this was the closest that Ranma would ever come to asking her for a kiss and so she humoured him by pressing her lips lightly against his cheek, before walking past him and inside.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Christmas morning everyone was up bright and early and Soun was handing out the Christmas presents from around the Christmas tree. Ranma received a bunch of specially designed singlets which fitted him in male form and when he got wet and went into female form They hitched up and gave his breasts some support, as Nodoka said they weren't as good as a bra would be for his female form, but they were better that nothing. Akane received a cook book labelled 'Cooking for dummies,' from her family and both of them received a week holiday at a small resort out in Okinawa from Genma and Soun, to which Kasumi said "That's so improper," both Ranma and Akane glared at their respective fathers, luckily in the eyes of Kasumi the week holiday was booking required and didn't expire meaning that Akane and Ranma could use it whenever they wanted, _After they were married, _which she chose to speak out loud.

Ranma pulled out a small package and handed it to Akane, when she opened it she found a picture of Ranma kissing her while in the Neko ken, she had been unaware that such a photo had ever existed and quickly pressed said photo against her chest to prevent anyone else from seeing it before thanking Ranma. As she looked around the room, glaring to make sure that no-one asked what exactly it was she saw Nabiki winking and smiling at her. She quickly ran upstairs and place the photo in her room before returning downstairs to give Ranma his present. Ranma looked at the Yin, Yang symbol for a moment before tying the leather straps around his neck, as he thanked Akane he idly rubbed the symbol his thumb tracing across the yin side, suddenly Ranma went female, and a high pitched voice suddenly exclaimed, "What the hell?"

"Umm… the sales man said something about the medallion being able to control yin and yang, maybe when you were touching the yin side it caused you to change into your female form." Akane said flustered, "Maybe you should try rubbing the yang side." Ranma complied and after a few seconds he returned to his original form. Genma being Genma at this point splashed Ranma with cold water and when Ranma didn't change he took a dive trying to grab the medallion, however as soon as Genma tried this he received a snap kick to the chin then an axe kick to the back of the head all in one fluid motion and was left unconscious on the ground.

"Thankyou Akane, Thankyou." Ranma said as he picked her up and swung her around without giving thought to their current situation, he then proceeded to pull her into a tight hug, before hearing Soun wail about how the schools would soon be joined. He carefully placed Akane on the floor and had the decency to look abashed.

"Your welcome Ranma." Akane smiled at him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ranma had been testing out his new present all day to see what it's limits were, from what he could tell it did nothing for him if he wasn't wearing it, he thought that that was obvious, And the curse wasn't nullified while he was wearing it just it's way of affecting him was, rather than water changing him someone, unfortunately anyone had to place a part of their body against either the yin or the yang side to cause him to change, however in Ranma's mind this was a vast improvement as it virtually meant that he had control over his curse. It was five o'clock when Ranma realised in his excitement he had totally neglected Akane since that morning when she had given it to him.

He walked to Akane's room and knocked on her door, she opened it smiled at him and let him in, Ranma pulled lightly on his braid lightly, "Umm… Thanks again for this present Akane."

"That's alright Ranma, but you know I had no idea that it would do what it does."

"Yea but if you hadn't have gotten it, well anyway you know how I said that I had a backup present?"

"Yes I remember, what about it?"

"Well that's the picture I gave you."

"Didn't the real present arrive on time?"

"Yea it did, but I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone, and I sorta got carried away with the present that you gave me." Akane smiled at this, and Ranma continued, "Yea I meant to give this to you earlier." Ranma got down on one knee, Akane's heart began to race. Ranma pulled out something from his pocket and opened the small case to show Akane a simple white gold ring, before saying, "Akane will you do m me the honour of m m marrying me?"

Ranma suddenly found himself in an embrace tighter than any embrace he had ever felt far tighter that Shampoo's glomps, Akane managed to lift her head from where she had buried it in Ranma's chest and answered, "Yes," She slowly disentangled herself from Ranma and sat on the floor next to him, " but what about the others?"

"Yea, well I was sorting that all out yesterday, that's why I was gone so long, I left Shampoo and Ukyo, explanations and incentives to stop trying to marry me, and with Nabiki's help I had the entire Kuno clan committed."

"Oh" Akane said before reaching out and pulling Ranma into a deep kiss, when it finally broke, and after a few lungfuls of air, Akane said, "I love you Ranma."

"Yea, I love you too tomboy."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Wow that took an incredibly long time to write, well I hope you enjoy it. I think I'm going to re-write my other story as it didn't seem quite right and I think that's part of the reason I haven't been able to continue it, to those who have read it and liked it I'm sorry I just feel like it's written all wrong. As a side note all praises and constructive criticisms are openly accepted, don't flame it's not nice and why waste your time, if you disliked it that much don't review. Finally I am Australian and hence use Australian English please do no correct me for using spellings such as 'colour' as this is the way the word is spelt in Australian English. Enjoy, Pontathon.


End file.
